


Ours

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, a tiny bit of angst, au everyone is human, mostly sabriel with side destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been dating for 2 years and they're happy. However, there might be something Gabriel forgot to mention...<br/>Title and inspiration comes from Taylor Swift's song by the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I wrote something for this fandom, but I was bored the other day and lacking inspiration for my other fics and decided to look through my SPN fics. One of this days I’m going to finish “Mine”. Really, I’m going to. But I didn’t have the inspiration for that, so I decided to finish this one instead.  
> And I really should stop listening to Taylor Swift’s albums. Probably.  
> Anyway, enjoy?

Sam waits in silence for the elevator to arrive. He’s surrounded by other people who look just as eager to get to work as he is (which is to say, not at all). In one hand he holds his boss ridiculously complicated tea order, from the ridiculously expensive coffee shop from down street and in the other he holds a bunch of papers of their newest case. He’s not really supposed to take them with him when he leaves the office, but if he didn’t he would never finish reviewing them.

He hates being at the office because he gets so little done. Crowley enjoys asking him to do the most menial tasks, which makes his progress on his actual work terribly slow. He gets most of his work done at night and his brother always complain about it, but what he’s supposed to do?

Ah, the joys of being a recent Stanford graduate.

He’s not sure why he moved to New York, instead of staying in California. Of course, the job offer was just too good to pass it up, but he should have realized then it was too good to be true. Sure, he works for the biggest and most important buffet in all the region and the pay isn’t terrible, but his boss is Satan’s incarnate.

No, scratch that. Crowley is even worse.

The elevator’s doors open and he enters it with a bunch of people. He’s too tall and big and always takes much space, which means he’s constantly pushed around by the throng of people. He holds the plastic cup of tea high and presses his papers close to him, hoping to avoid getting them damaged. Losing papers or spilling Crowley’s tea would land him in a world of trouble.

By the time he arrives to his floor, the elevator is empty. He works on the top floor, where just the Senior Partner’s offices are. Crowley’s office isn’t the biggest, but it’s the one with the best view of the city.

“Morning Sam” Castiel, the PA from one of the other Partners, Ms. Meg Masters, greets him.

“Hello” Sam replies evenly, taking a seat in front of his boss office. Crowley hasn’t arrived yet and for that he’s eternally grateful. He always throws a fuss when Sam arrives later than him.

“Tired?” Castiel asks, his eyes fixed on something on his computer. He looks quite tired himself and Sam can’t blame him, he has seen how Meg can get. In all reality, working here is Hell on Earth.

“Yes. Thank God it’s Friday.”

“I wouldn’t be thanking my lucky stars just yet, Moose.” Sam pales at his boss sudden appearance. Really, it’s like the man manifested himself out of thin air. “We’ve got a very busy day in front of us. You can start by transcribing this.” Crowley tells him, handing him a bunch of papers in messy calligraphy. Sam holds back a groan and nods.

“Of course, Mr. Crowley. I’ll get down to it right away.”

With a nod, Crowley takes the plastic cup with tea and heads to his office, locking it once he’s inside. Sam lets out a sigh and starts with the transcribing, knowing he’s got a long day ahead of him.

Still, it’s Friday and that’s always a good thing.

* * *

 

He’s eating some crappy salad from some fast food chain, when his phone vibrates, announcing he has a new message. Castiel, sitting at his own desk with a burger from the same fast food chain, smirks at him, before turning his attention back to his work.

It’s a wonder he doesn’t get all his papers greasy, really.

Sam ignores his companion’s smirk in favor of checking his message, a bright smile on his face. As he expected, it’s from Gabriel, his boyfriend, and as usual, the simple text makes him forget all about his troubles with his horrid boss.

“Please don’t come back to my apartment tonight” Castiel suddenly says, not looking at him. “It’s Dean’s turn to endure your…” he gestures vaguely “well, whatever you want to call what you do in the bedroom.”

Sam splutters indignantly, knowing Castiel is just messing with him, but embarrassed anyway. It’s not his fault, really. Gabriel is just enthusiastic and besides, he likes messing with his younger brother.

“I like you Sam. But every Friday night I seriously regret introducing you two in the first place.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Alright. We’ll stay at my apartment. Do you think you can keep Dean busy tonight?” he asks, throwing a mischievous wink in his co-worker’s direction.

It’s Castiel turn to blush bright red. “I’m afraid I have plans of my own.”

“Really?” Sam questions, knowing Castiel doesn’t turn down the chance to spend time with his brother just because.

Castiel sighs. “Meg and I- Well, we’ve got some personal issues.”

Sam frowns, wondering what’s up with those two. He also wonders if he should tell Dean about it; his brother will undoubtedly throw a jealousy fit at such news and it’s always funny watching him trying to deny he was jealous later.

It might be a good idea to mention it; if Dean is busy sulking over his ’friend’ probably seeing someone, he’s less likely to throw a fuss at Gabriel’s presence at their apartment.

Probably.

Under any other circumstances, Gabriel and Dean might have hit it off right away, or so Sam thinks. But considering Dean had walked into Gabe and Sam in some… compromising position, he had taken an immediate dislike for the older male.

The fact that Gabriel is ten years Sam’s senior doesn’t help the matters either.

Still, in this particular issue, Sam pays his brother no mind. Dean worries, of course, but since they’ve been dating for 2 years and Gabriel has yet to break Sam’s heart, he’s begrudgingly given his approval.

The fact that he met Castiel through Gabriel probably helps the matters too.

“Clarence, is that report ready?” Meg asks, peering outside her office, looking ready to murder someone if the answer is ‘no’. Castiel just nods and carefully passes her some papers, so she closes the door again with a huff.

“I really don’t get how you’re friends.” Sam informs Castiel, glancing at the now closed door.

“We’ve known each other for a long time. Still, during working hours, she’s just my boss.”

“And outside the office?”

“We’re just friends, Sam” Castiel replies, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Just friends like you and Dean?” Sam asks, his tone mockingly innocent.

He gets a pencil tossed in his direction for his troubles.

* * *

 

True to his word, Sam asks Gabriel to stay at his apartment instead of going back to his. Dean threatens to kill them both if they make too much noise and for once, Gabriel does keep quiet, probably sensing Dean’s dark mood.

They’re having breakfast the next day, when things take an unexpected turn.

There’s a knock on the door and Dean goes to open. Sam and Gabriel stay at the kitchen, joking among them. Sam hears his brother arguing with someone at the door and seconds later, Meg walks into the apartment.

“Morning, everyone.” She greets, picking a cup from the counter and pouring some coffee for her, without even asking. She’s dressed in jeans and a tank top; a stark contrast from her usual business suits. Sam smiles politely and Gabriel stares at her suspiciously, but the female ignores them, contenting herself with drinking her coffee.

Dean comes back finally, followed by a disgruntled looking Castiel. He’s still wearing his clothes from the day before and Sam frowns lightly. Gabriel turns his suspicious stare to his brother, but for a while, nobody says a word.

Meg passes Castiel her cup of coffee and he nods his thanks, ignoring Dean’s murdering glare directed at Meg. “We need to talk.” Castiel tells Gabriel finally, his tone dark.

Castiel looks tired and grumpy and Meg doesn’t look much better. It seems neither got much sleep last night and the Winchester brothers aren’t quite sure of what to make of the situation. Gabriel looks troubled, but it seems he suspects something.

“Alright.” Gabriel says and Sam worries immediately, having never seen his boyfriend look this serious. “Alone?”

Castiel bites his lip. “If you’re serious about Sam, maybe it’s better he stays.”

Sam notices his brother immediately tensing next to him, ready to tear Gabriel apart if he says the wrong thing. Gabriel, however, doesn’t pay him any mind. “Right. So, what happened?”

Sam’s heart flutters at the implications of Gabriel’s words. Of course they’ve been dating for a long while, but they’ve never really discussed how serious things were between them.

“Michael happened” Meg deadpans, taking the cup from Castiel and pouring more coffee in it. Sam and Dean frown confusedly, while Castiel glares at the female and Gabriel’s expression turns dark.

“What?”

“Father is dead. Our dear brother wants us to go to California to sort things out.”

Gabriel doesn’t talk about his family. As far as Sam knew, his only brother was Castiel and his parents were long gone. Apparently, that’s not quite true.

“Why would they want us there?”

Castiel sighs. “It seems that when father disinherit us… he didn’t quite do it on paper.”

Gabriel groans loudly. “And we need to go?”

Castiel looks at Meg and she shrugs. “Clarence inherited the Villa in Spain.”

Gabriel actually seems to cheer up at such news. Sam frowns and from the corner of his eye he can see his brother also frowning. “The Villa? That’s awesome!”

“Gabriel, focus!” Castiel exclaims. “Did you miss the part where we need to go and visit our brothers?”

“Brothers? As in more than one?” Sam asks, still frowning and Gabriel turns to him, seemingly surprised, like he didn’t quite remembered he was there.

“It’s a rather long story” Gabriel says slowly, hesitating. Dean glares darkly at him and Sam rolls his eyes, before gesturing him to continue. “We- umm- there’s something I might have forgotten to mention, Sam.”

Sam is starting to feel a bit angsty, but forces himself to remain calm. Whatever secrets Gabriel is keeping can’t be that bad, right?

“Okay. What?”

“Their last name isn’t Novak. It’s Shurley.” Meg supplies helpfully, when it seems Gabriel isn’t about to say anything. The oldest male turns to glare at her, but she remains unfazed. Castiel rolls his eyes.

Sam, however, barely notices. Shurley. Shurley as- “Shurley as in the owners of the biggest defense weaponry firm in the country?”

Gabriel makes a face, but nods. Sam turns to Castiel, looking for a sign that it isn’t real, but Castiel doesn’t even blink. The younger male sinks further into his seat, almost falling over, too lost into his own thoughts to pay attention to Gabriel’s concerned face.

Dean comes to stand next to him, placing a hand over his shoulder in silent support. It’s obvious he’s just as surprised, but he’s better at hiding it. “So, all this time, my brother has been dating a millionaire?”

“Billionaire, actually” Meg corrects with a smirk and Gabriel glares at her again. “What? I’m just being helpful.”

Dean scoffs and Sam can feel his own hysterical laughter building up. Still, he manages to keep it together for a little longer.

“Technically, father disinherit us.” Castiel explains. “But it seems he never got around rewriting his will, so we’re still heirs of his business.”

“I want nothing to do-” Gabriel begins.

“Neither do I, but we don’t have a choice. We need to go to California and settle this, before Michael sends his lawyers looking for us. That’d be… unpleasant, to say at least.”

Gabriel signs, but nods sadly. “Alright, alright. Have you-?”

“We already have the tickets!” Meg interrupts chipperly. “We’re leaving in an hour!”

Gabriel turns to Sam then, trying and failing to smile encouragingly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Sam waves vaguely. “Go now. You’ve got a flight to catch.” Gabriel eyes him worriedly and he can see Castiel also looking warily between them. “We’ll talk when you come back.”

Gabriel frowns, but finally agrees. Castiel says a quick goodbye and hurries out of the apartment, followed by Meg, who’s smiling a little too much. Dean collapses on the chair next to his, looking somber.

“This is really fucked up, isn’t it?”

Sam can only nod.

* * *

 

Sam doesn’t have self confidence issues. Or, at least, he likes to think he doesn’t. But discovering your boyfriend is a billionaire makes you wonder if they’re not a little out of your league, so his sudden insecurity was completely justified.

He can’t imagine how much harder it might be on Dean, who has some serious self confidence issues. Thanks to this new development, Sam is very doubtful his brother and Cas will finally get their shit together and actually start dating instead of- well, whatever the hell they’re doing.

But he can’t bring himself to care much, not with his own relationship on the line. He has known for a while that he’s crazily in love with Gabriel, but this revelation feels like a little too much. He supposes some people would be thrilled after hearing such news; a real fairy tale come to life, with the dashing billionaire sweeping into his life and falling in love with him. But it doesn’t feel like that.

He doesn’t care about the money. He has been with Gabriel for over 2 years, thinking the older a struggling actor and although they can’t afford a lot of things (including their own apartment), they’re happy. Now, however, things are bound to change and Sam isn’t sure how to deal with it.

For the next few days, Dean and him carefully avoid the topic of the Novak brothers (Shurley, apparently). Gabriel doesn’t call, probably sensing Sam needs some time to sort out his thoughts, but he knows Dean and Cas have been texting. Whenever Dean’s phone rings, his brother looks somewhere between happy, confused and angsty and Sam would find the whole ordeal amusing, if he wasn’t feeling so angsty himself.

He wants to think that this won’t change things. He wants to believe that once Gabriel is back, things will go back to normal and it’ll be as if this never happened. However, he knows that’s just wishful thinking.

For now though, there’s nothing to do but wait.

* * *

 

Gabriel finally comes back a week later. He looks like he’s been through hell and back and Sam longs to pull into a hug and never let him go, but he controls himself. They’re in the need of a talk and he’ll make sure not to let his emotions get the best of him.

“Nothing has to change, Samsquanch.” Gabriel assures him later, over a crappy dinner from a fast food chain. “I’m still the same.”

Sam sighs. It’s true, in part, but also- “I just- I just feel lied to, you know? I mean, all this years and you never mentioned-”

“Because it didn’t matter!” Gabriel exclaims. “My past- I thought-” he sighs, a little defeated. “My father kicked me out of the house after I got into an argument with Michael about how much I didn’t want to work for the family company.” He makes a face, obviously disgusted with the mere thought. “Cassie followed me a couple of years later, because no matter how hard he tried, he just didn’t fit with the rest of the family.” He shrugs, aiming for a nonchalant look that Sam doesn’t buy. “I didn’t belong there, Sam. I- What I’ve got here in New York, this is what matters: a brother that I actually care about, a brother-in-law I could do without” Sam’s glare is ruined by the fact that he’s chuckling “and a boyfriend I have full intentions of marrying.”

Sam chokes after that and Gabriel smirks. The youngest male glares, too surprised to properly react to his boyfriend’s words. “So you- umm- that is- the rest of your family won’t oppose to this? Us? I’m not-”

“Cassie likes you.” Gabriel argues, shrugging. “That’s all the approval I need. And I think that even if Cassie disapproved, I wouldn’t give a damn. I’m not very good at following through my family’s expectations.”

They stay in silence for a while. “So… can we afford our apartment, now?” Sam asks playfully and Gabriel laughs.

“We can afford a penthouse, sweetheart.” Sam makes a face at the pet name, but Gabriel pays him no mind. “I suppose this whole inheritance business will have some plus sides.” He smirks and Sam laughs.

Everything will work out. As Gabriel said, nothing has to change.

At least, not for the worst.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone? I left this unfinished for an incredibly long time, because it kept going in a direction I didn’t care for so…  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!  
> You can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
